


Frosted

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-20
Updated: 2002-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cake. Secrets. Sex. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosted

## Frosted

by Aklani

[]()

* * *

"I..." Clark said softly. "Want to tell you a secret." 

Lex paused, his hand hovering over the cake out of which he was cutting two good sized slices, and turned his head to regard Clark with one raised brow. 

"Has Hell frozen over, Clark?" he asked with a chuckle. He returned his attention to the cake. "You aren't exactly known for your ability to divulge secrets." Licking a bit of chocolate icing from his finger, Lex gave Clark another sly look, and put a slice of cake on a small china plate. 

Clark shrugged. "Not all my secrets are mine alone, so sharing them would be a betrayal of trust. I can't do that." 

"Uh-huh. In other words, your parents would kill you." 

"Yeah." 

Lex nodded. "I can understand having to be discrete under those circumstances." 

"There are also secrets my parents don't know, and that I can share with anyone I want, like you." 

This time Lex gave him a good stare. 

They were standing in one of the smaller dining rooms in the Luthor mansion, beside a table containing the remains of their dinner. Lex had sent the servants off, claiming he wanted everyone to be able to take advantage of Lionel Luthor's absence that evening. The servants were just as pleased as Lex was to have Lionel out of the house for a change. Lex called Clark over for a bit of more pleasant company, and they had enjoyed a quiet dinner. Clark had been grateful for the invite; his mother hadn't cooked because she had a late accounting class. 

He had been acting strangely all evening, and now Lex knew why, or so he thought. Clark had something on his mind, and was in the mood to spill it. Since Clark rarely spilled much of anything, this wasn't to be taken lightly. 

"So, you have something to tell me?" 

"Two somethings actually. One I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but I just..." His broad shoulders rolled in a shrug beneath the ever present cotton shirt. "Haven't really known how to say it." 

Lex nodded. He began making another cut into the cake, preparing to dish up a slice for himself. "Sometimes it's best just to jump right in with both feet," he said. "Like one would pull a Band-Aid off a cut. If you do it quickly, it hurts less." 

"Okay, how about - I find you very attractive, sexually attractive." 

If he had been slicing a cut of meat, Lex would have amputated his thumb. As it was he got chocolate icing all over his fingers and he dropped the cake knife on the floor when he turned to look at Clark in amazement. 

"You what?" 

Clark obligingly retrieved the cake knife from the floor. "I think you're sexy." 

Lex studied him gravely for some time before replying. "Clark - you aren't kidding." 

"No, I'm not kidding." And despite his newfound bravado, he blushed. "I know you feel the same way about me," he said quietly. 

There was only one answer to how Clark found out about Lex's secret - Ryan. What else had the kid told Clark about Lex's innermost thoughts? Evidently not anything bad, because Clark didn't seem to be holding any animosity towards Lex, but then again, Clark hadn't shown any tendencies towards wanting a sexual relationship with him either. 

"I'm not sure what to say here, Clark. You've taken me by surprise." Lex shook his head. "What about Lana?" 

"I don't think it's going to work out between us." Clark shrugged, and took yet another step closer, his body now well within Lex's personal space. "And I kinda don't want to talk about it." One hand reached out and took Lex's hand, the one sullied with frosting, and raised it to his mouth. "Right now," he whispered. 

In Lex's history of sexual encounters, most of them experienced while under the influence of alcohol and the in back rooms of clubs or cheap hotel suites, he hadn't spent much time on foreplay. He and his partners had generally gotten straight to the fucking because by the time they'd finished drinking and dancing in the strobing lights and thumping music of the clubs, they'd been more than ready to find release. Lex remembered very few names or faces, and couldn't make an accurate count of how many were male and how many were female. He hadn't particularly cared as long as his cock got plenty of attention. 

Thus, when Clark began methodically licking and sucking the chocolate frosting off of his fingers, Lex was completely enthralled. He could hardly believe his eyes when Clark ran his tongue around the tip of each finger, licking the frosting off with a swirling motion, then drew them deep within his mouth. Hot, moist suction surrounded them, forcing them in and out between Clark's lips until Lex, with some amazement, realized he was actually fucking Clark's mouth with his first two fingers. 

Or Clark was fucking Lex's fingers with his mouth, Lex wasn't really sure. He was sure of the fact that his dick was suitably impressed, particularly when Clark moaned a little around the mouthful of fingers, and the rigid organ twitched in his pants. It had been a long time since Lex came in his pants, and since he did not want to break the long standing record, he pulled his fingers out of Clark's mouth with a soft "pop." Clark seemed disappointed. He frowned. 

Somewhat breathless, Lex braced himself on the table, avoiding the cake behind him by the barest of margins. "Jesus, Clark! Where did you learn that?" 

Clark grinned. "Do you want the full version of 'What I Did On My Summer Vacation' or the abridged version?" 

"Whu-what?" 

"While you were away taking care of business this summer, I was hanging around helping the Red Cross volunteers. They came in to help with the clean-up from the tornado. I met someone...." He shrugged again, and there was a very wicked, very un-Clark-like glint in his eyes. "He showed me a few things." 

"He?" 

"Second secret." 

"If these are the secrets you can tell, Clark, I'm not sure I want to know the ones you can't." Lex laughed. "Or maybe I do." He sobered. "Why now?" 

"Because I wasn't sure, not until Ryan dropped a few hints." 

Casually, almost languidly, Clark reached behind Lex and ran one finger through the frosting on the slice of cake on his plate. With a silly smile, he applied the frosting to Lex's lips, as if it were lip gloss, tracing the outline of Lex's mouth with very little concern for tidiness. The smell of chocolate was almost overwhelming, and Lex resisted the temptation to lick his lips. Clark came in close, close enough for Lex to feel the press of one muscular thigh against his erection. 

"Claaarrrr...." 

Clark licked Lex's bottom lip. "Hmm?" He kissed each side of Lex's mouth, using his lips and tongue to clean the frosting away, before moving on to the center. 

Lex completely forgot what he was going to say. His lips parted stickily, but Clark was there, sucking and licking away the frosting before engaging in a round of more proper kissing. The elegantly full, curving lips Lex had admired in secret for so long were just as talented as he had imagined. Their heat against his own made him crave more, and he opened his mouth to admit Clark's tongue, sucking at it, tasting the bite of cracked pepper left over from the roast they'd both consumed. The peppery tang mingled with the sugary taste of the chocolate frosting - hot and sweet, like Clark's kisses. 

Moving away from Lex's mouth, Clark found the curve of his throat, and his lips there made Lex moan. Hair brushed against his face, teeth sank delicately into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and as he braced himself against the table, one hand slipped inside his shirt to find a nipple. Clark pinched, hard, and Lex's hips jerked against him. 

"You sent everyone away, right?" Clark murmured, pulling back and attacking Lex's buttons with both hands. 

Lex felt a bit stunned. He swallowed heavily and nodded. "Clark are you sure...." 

The shirt was off, or half off anyway, pushed down to Lex's wrists. He took it off the rest of the way, dumping it in a chair, as Clark reached again for the cake frosting. Clark was having entirely too much fun with the cake frosting, but Lex didn't mind - so was he. They both laughed as Clark outlined each nipple and drew a smiling mouth across Lex's belly. 

"You are definitely not the next Van Gogh." Lex murmured. 

"That's because from your viewpoint it looks more like a Picasso." Clark added a nose. "No," he said, smiling wryly. "I don't like it. I think I'll erase it." 

Clark's mouth enveloped Lex's left breast, his lips devouring the chocolate, while his tongue worked the nipple until it burned and sent a tingling sensation straight to Lex's groin. Lex groaned. He closed his eyes and clenched his fingers around the edge of the table when Clark moved on to clean up the other side. Blunt fingers dug almost painfully into his hips, pulling him closer to the bulk of Clark's firm, hard body. Moving downward, Clark lapped at the frosting spread across Lex's chest and stomach, making soft slurping noises that made Lex's groin ache. One hand left his hip to fumble at his belt buckle and the fastener at the top of his pants. 

The zipper came down slowly. Clark rose up to find Lex's mouth again, and his hand stroked Lex's cock through the black silk boxers as if he were sliding his fingers along the arched back of a cat. Lex thrust forward, pressing against the strength of Clark's hand, rubbing himself across the palm. He wanted Clark to take him out, touch him with skin against skin, needed to feel the heat and the friction the silk was not providing. 

"Clark I can't..." Lex's breath caught as Clark nipped his ear. "Oh, God. Clark...." 

The breath was warm against his ear, and the whisper barely audible. "Keep your eyes closed." 

Suddenly the body pressing against his was gone. Lex had to fight to keep his eyes closed, but the pain in his crotch was a distraction. The tension was mounting, the need to come overwhelming him with an ever increasing desire. He wanted Clark's body, any part of Clark's body, to touch him and bring him release. 

"Keep them closed." Clark said softly. "And come with me." 

A hand took his. He stepped out of his slacks and followed the guiding hand into what he knew was the sitting room off the dining hall, where in olden days the men would retire to smoke and drink after dinner. Lex fell back into a velvet upholstered chair, sinking into its over stuffed depths as hands roved his body. It was almost like a dream. Never had he envisioned his fantasies, his desires, coming true. Would he soon wake, to find it _was_ a dream, and Clark still longing for the dark haired girl with the sad eyes? 

Hands finished undressing him, pulling away the boxers, his shoes, and his socks as if he were a child. He felt those same hands on his cock, with a thumb pressed firmly in just the right spot to hold him in check as a condom was rolled slowly down the painfully swollen length. Thighs brushed against his own, the chair creaked under the weight of another body, and Clark's mouth found his again. The contact was brief, the kiss fleeting. 

"Open your eyes if you want." Clark's voice was soft. He leaned in again, bracing his hands on the back of the chair. Lex raised his head to kiss him, and opened his eyes. 

Clark hovered over him, straddling his body with knees to either side of Lex's ribs, and as Lex stared up at him, he raised his arms and stretched. Lex had never seen Clark without a shirt, let alone as gloriously nude as he was at this moment. Sleek, muscular and just as beautiful as he had imagined, Clark was much more developed than his age might have suggested. His was not the body of a boy, but the body of a young man in his prime. 

And it was perfectly flawless. Not a scar nor a blemish marred the pale landscape of Clark's flesh, which was oddly white for someone who worked outside as much as he did. It was not unnaturally so, not like a bleached, "fish belly" white, but rather the pale golden blush of fresh cream. He was flawless right down to his sex. Clark was quite well endowed, and uncut. 

Lex touched him tentatively, almost afraid he would disintegrate like the fragile white fluff of a dandelion scattered away in the breeze. He caressed Clark's chest, and ran gentle fingertips down the muscles of his abdomen, over his hips, and along his thighs. Clark's eyes were vague, filled with a very primal expression borne of lust and desire. His expression, however, was gentle. Like Lex, he had been waiting far too long. 

The dusty green-gold of Clark's eyes vanished beneath closed lids as Lex cupped his taut flanks in trembling hands. He reached down to his own cock, jacking slowly, methodically, almost as if Lex were not there beneath him. At the end of each down stroke he squeezed very slightly, drawing his hand back up the shaft to caress the tip of the hooded head with his thumb. A bead of pre-ejaculate gathered there, glistening white like a drop of milk. 

Lex lay deep in the chair, breathing heavily as if he had asthma again, watching Clark masturbate over him like some sort of pornographic angel. Clark's eyes cracked open slightly. He looked stoned. It almost made Lex laugh, and it would have had Clark not distracted him. He shifted his body, moving back against Lex's thighs. With his free hand, he guided Lex's penis to the tight opening awaiting it. Moving, rocking in time with his strokes, Clark eased himself down, letting Lex inside gradually, giving his body time to adjust, welcoming the intrusion. 

Clark's eyes closed. He leaned back, then forward again, his whole body undulating as with one final thrust, he was impaled. His hand slowed its actions on his erection to a stop, and only his body moved, stomach muscles rippling as he thrust hard against Lex's pelvis. Lex rose in time, arching his back to drive as deeply as he could, feeling the tight muscles give and take around him as he moved inside. The condom was lubricated, but that was all the preparation Clark had given them, causing Lex to wonder at Clark's silence. He did not seem to be suffering any discomfort. 

Far from discomfited, Clark seemed to be riding a wave of euphoria much as he was riding Lex's cock. He let go of his own to put both hands on the arms of the chair, pushing down and forward with every thrust of his hips, pounding Lex into the cushions and Lex's sex deeper into his body. The chair creaked ominously. 

Lex was sweating, panting as he tried to keep up with Clark's increasing tempo, groaning as the pressure mounted. He needed to come, needed to ease the pounding in his temples, and the roaring thrum of his heart. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, everything was heat, and motion, and the pleasure/pain only sex could produce. There was a crawling sensation in his belly as it tightened. His thigh muscles were drawing up into knots. 

Then it came, the release, bursting from every cell, every nerve, every part of his body to rush to his center where it exploded in a rush of semen. His voice burst from his throat as he arched upward in one last shuddering thrust, throwing his head back into the chair. In that moment he was as blind as his father, but fought back out of the darkness to see again. 

Lex rejoiced in watching Clark's orgasm. The innocence, the shyness, the youth, it all twisted up into an almost beastial expression, burning away the angelic image. Yet Clark's face was just as beautiful as before, and perhaps even more so being stripped down to its bare bones - free of all masks. Sweat trickled down from his temples, his nostrils flared wide as he sucked in deep shuddering breaths. Lips parted, bearing teeth, and issued forth a series of short, sharp cries like the scream of some exotic animal. 

Clark's hips bucked, and from shoulders to thighs he gave a massive shudder as semen burst from him to splatter against the back of the chair. It spilled onto Lex's cheek, and his chest, and where it fell against his skin it seemed almost to burn. Lex tasted of it, and it was oddly sweet, like the chocolate frosting. He had tasted come before, but nothing like Clark's. Clark was beautiful, and sweet, like marzipan. 

They both fell silent and eventually, motionless, with only their heavy breathing breaking the stillness of the room. Lex closed his eyes and dozed for the fleetest of moments. He woke to Clark leaning over him. Clark had a towel and kisses, used them both, and afterwards knelt between Lex's legs, gazing up at him in silent adoration as Lex toyed with his hair. 

He rested his arms across Lex's knees, and laid his cheek upon one forearm. The angel returned, complete with cherubic smile. 

"Was it worth the wait?" he asked. 

Lex chuckled. "Well worth the wait. Your Red Cross friend deserves a reward. Should I send him a new truck?" 

"Hmm. No." 

"Why?" 

"Because his father wouldn't make him send it back, and that wouldn't be fair." 

Jonathan Kent was the last thing Lex wanted to think about at the moment. He scowled. 

"Your father would kill me if he knew about this." 

There was a pause, and Clark eased himself up Lex's body to lay across his chest like a blanket. His lips smelled of chocolate. 

"There are some secrets," he whispered. "That I can't tell my parents, because they aren't mine alone." His fingers traced Lex's lips, and he laughed as Lex caught them, sucked at them, and then let them go with a wry smile. "Like this one." 

Lex gazed into his eyes, and raised a hand to brush back the dark, sweat dampened hair. "What else are you hiding?" 

"A lot of things." 

"Anything as interesting as what we just shared?" 

Clark's grin was huge. 

"Nope." 

**~~FIN~~**


End file.
